


爱（兄弟爱以及其他）/affection (brotherly and otherwise

by LiKan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: “严格上来说，并没有明文规定迪克不能进入达米安的房间。”迪克的大哥达米安有了个男朋友，这简直疯球了，因为达米安是个混蛋。稍微有点AU。





	爱（兄弟爱以及其他）/affection (brotherly and otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [affection (brotherly and otherwise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170553) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> 作者注释：来自YoungJustice anon meme点梗：迪克的大哥达米安有个男朋友。迪克有点被吓到了，因为这是达米安，达米安是个大混蛋，为什么这个好小孩科林想要约会他？？沃利简直不敢相信，而其他每个人都在猜测为什么罗宾要这么大惊小怪。超级小子很困惑。

严格上来说，并没有明文规定迪克不能进入达米安的房间。

当然了，达米安有禁止他，以及阿福低声劝诫，“理查德少爷，在您进入那个房间之前，我只想表达我有多么痛心您年纪轻轻就要挥霍自己的生命，”足够作为警告，但布鲁斯对此从来没有说过任何一句话。因此——就不算规定。

再说了，科林来了。科林来了，并且达米安特别命令了迪克不要打扰他们两个。

（“他可以留下来，”科林说过，因为科林 ** _友好_** 又有礼貌，他会去哥谭动物收容所当志愿工。迪克完全不知道他起初为什么会想和达米安做朋友。

“不，”达米安回答，带着能够摧毁一切的短暂一瞥，“他不能。”）

况且，大门被锁上了，这真是太不够酷了。首先，迪克从来都没有权利锁上 ** _他的_** 门，尤其是当有朋友过来玩的时候。如果他能够被允许有朋友过来玩的话，而绝大部分时间里他都没有。其次，关门意味着里头有一些 ** _有意思_** 的事情在进行，因为达米安在这之前从未锁过门，即便是科林过来辅导功课或是打电游的时候都没有过。

幸运的是，门锁很好被打开。他轻轻推开一条缝，尽可能保持安静，因为如果被达米安逮到他的话，好吧，他并不认为达米安真的会杀了他。但他的结局也不会好多少。他凑近透过门缝偷偷往里觑。

眼前的一幕让他浑身凝滞。

是科林和达米安，但他们没有打电游，也没有在研究科林的功课。他们站在房间中央，巨大窗户外透进阳光，两人轻轻摇晃着，距离如此之近，额头贴在了一块。

科林的眼睛闭着。达米安则没有。

让迪克僵住的是他脸上露出的表情，迪克的目光黏在这一幕上。达米安的表情认真。专注。那是他在战斗中会出现的表情，但又不同，他现在更柔和，目光描摹着科林的面庞。仿佛在他试着记住每一个细节。

他们意料之中地接吻了。

达米安的手搭在科林的腰上。他的拇指从另一个人的T恤边缘探进去，另外四指没入科林的牛仔裤腰头。迪克克制不住——他短促地惊叫一声。接着立刻用两手捂住嘴。

科林抽了一口气。他的脸红得要命，试图断开这个吻，但达米安握紧了他。他低吼起来。

“理查德，”他甚至没有扭头。“你还有三秒钟，否则我——”

迪克没等他说完。他用尽全力飞速逃开，直到他藏在厨房餐桌下，在那里有阿福可以保护他。

 

“等等等等等等，”沃利说，把饼干渣喷得到处都是。他举起双手。“达米安。就是，你的哥哥，达米安？你的邪恶兄弟？”

“他不邪恶，”迪克说，但这更像是一种条件反射。他两手揪着头发。“他们当时在……接吻！还有别的！”

“恶，”沃利扮了个鬼脸。

他们待在空荡荡的厨房里，这就是为什么迪克选择使用了达米安的真名。如果有人闯进来的话，好吧。他们很容易就能说服别人那是个代号名。达米安的确和《凶兆》里的那个小孩有着相似之处。

“什么好恶？”梅根飘了进来，问道。提什么就来什么。

“罗宾的大哥有一个男朋友，”沃利为她补充前情。迪克呻吟着将脑袋放在桌上。

梅根看起来有些困惑。

“为什么会好恶？”她问。“我认为这很甜！”

“好恶是因为罗宾的大哥是邪恶的，”沃利说，梅根的表情严肃起来。她用那双又大又亮的眼睛看向罗宾，两手合掌。

“太可怕了！”她说。“罗宾，我很抱歉——你的家人不得不被这样强行分开——”

“他不是 ** _那种_** 邪恶，”迪克贴着桌面嘟哝。“他不是超级恶棍那种邪恶。就……坏大哥的那种邪恶。”

“他有一次把罗宾吊下屋顶，”沃利告诉梅根。“就抓着他的脚踝。”

梅根震惊。

“那件事发生在一个情有可原的背景下，”他指出，因为承认了吧，光把这句话拎出来看的话，达米安看起来的确有些踩在道德边界上了。但迪克当时才十岁，并且是个超级熊的小孩，达米安作为十五岁青少年也并没有多少耐性。他不可能真的把他扔下去的。再说，布鲁斯就在旁边呢。“他真的不邪恶。”

“谁邪恶？”超级小子从门口走进来问道，迪克克制住想要钻到桌子底下去再也不出来的冲动。

“没有人！”他高高举起双手。“没有人邪恶！”

超级小子皱眉。

“这不是真的，”他说。“我们打击邪恶罪犯。上周你告诉我那个机器人就是邪恶的，我应该狠狠揍他的脸。”

迪克克制不住了。他从椅子上滑下去，躺在地上，在桌子下盘腿坐着。

这没多大作用。沃利踢了他，而超级小子居然够胆偷走他的座位。

 

达米安存在的威胁萦绕着整座大宅。他潜伏在每个角落，隐匿在每条走廊上。迪克不得不尽可能紧紧黏着阿福。好处是达米安暂时还没有成功逮到他。坏处是迪克一直在进行大量的除尘工作。

这个方法也只能帮他保命这么久。

当迪克帮助阿福清扫西翼图书室的时候，达米安的耐心终于耗尽，迪克发现他自己被吸尘器的线套住了。达米安测试了一下电线强度，接着狠狠收紧，迪克憋出一声惊叫，头朝下掉了下去。达米安将他钓上来，完全不顾迪克的指甲在图书室内的古董装饰和无价地毯上留下了多少痕迹。

“我会完好无损把他送回来，”他告诉阿福，一面将迪克扔到肩上。阿福极其痛苦地长叹一口气，继续为书籍除尘。

“请务必，”他说。

在前往达米安房间的全程，迪克都在艰难地试图逃跑。他动来动去，拳打脚踢，挠达米安的背，但达米安只是嘶了一声，接着愈发抓紧他。终于，他将迪克扔在他的床上，双手抱臂俯视他。

“理查德，”他语调平稳地说。

迪克试图从床上蹿下去；达米安抓住他的脚踝。

“你得比这做得更好才行，”他翻了个白眼。“理查德，说真的，我不会——”

“把我倒挂在你的衣橱里？”迪克问。“把我和一群蝙蝠挂在一起？”

“那是——”达米安开口。

“威胁要拿我喂杀手鳄？”迪克继续问。“把我吊在屋顶上？用你的猫折磨我？”

“你是个很难对付的孩子！”达米安为自己辩护道。然而他的确松开了迪克的脚踝，接着他动了动，不再堵着门口。“听着——我们有。一个情况。我认为我们需要以一种文明的方式好好谈谈。”他顿了顿。“好吧。科林认为的。所以——”

 

“——接着他就威胁我！”迪克说。沃利同情地点点头。梅根和超级小子也跟着点头。迪克完全不知道是谁邀请他们观看最新一季蝙蝠侠家连续剧的。

“太坏了！”梅根叫道。“你怎么做的？”

“我也威胁他，”迪克说。梅根的表情变了。

“那可不太好，”她对他说。

“他威胁说要告诉蝙蝠侠我 ** _侵犯了他的隐私，_** ”迪克说。“所以我威胁说要告诉蝙蝠侠他的男朋友。接着他威胁用肢体伤害威胁我。”

“我会帮你揍他，”超级小子插话道。“如果你想的话。”

很诱人。他得把这条存起来以备不时之需。

“我以为我们对揍人是有规定的，”卡尔德走进房间说道。他穿过厨房，打开冰箱，越过冰箱门对他们露出一个他最完美的失望表情。“你们到底在说什么？”

“罗宾的大哥是邪恶的！”梅根叫道。迪克很确定他的家庭生活正式成为了他的个人肥皂剧。他真的不确定本质上自己对此的感想如何。

“啊，”卡尔德顿了顿才接话。他对罗宾说道，“我不知道你还有个哥哥。”

“他是大哥，他很邪恶，他有男朋友，”沃利总结道，打了个响指。“所以然后呢？”

“我威胁去告诉蝙蝠侠那次在蝙蝠飞机上和超人发生的事情，”迪克说。沃利和超级小子同时张开嘴，迪克立刻举起手。“不行。不。我发誓保密了。”

超级小子看起来对此格外失望，但迪克不确定他是否真的会想听到那个故事。其中牵涉到了一大堆猴子。还有一些鹅。

“然后呢？”梅根继续追问，倾身越过桌子。卡尔德试图假装自己正在全神贯注地盯着他们冰箱里的东西，但他也在偷听。

“接着他威胁告诉蝙蝠侠我是怎么将家庭环境的信息透露给，这是他的原话，那群被我称为队友的野孩子和不良少年，”迪克说，从鼻子里深深吸了一口气。

没有人说话。

“呃，”沃利开口了，声音压低到窃窃私语。“哥们儿。难道……？”

迪克咯咯笑起来，紧张的同时还有一点歇斯底里，因为这 ** _真的_** 不好笑。

“我清查过窃听设备了。什么也没找到，但这也不代表什么，”他说。“所以……大伙，跟我的大哥说声嗨吧。”

 

如果家里的情况已经算糟糕，那么夜巡简直是不可理喻的糟。

其一，迪克为了自己的人身安全考虑，不肯靠近达米安半径五尺内。其二，布鲁斯持续用 ** _那种表情_** 看他们，原因大概是迪克不肯靠近达米安半径五尺以内。

终于，他把他们两个拉到一边。

“我告诉过你们一千遍了，”他咆哮。“不要把手足争吵带到外面来。”

达米安和迪克交换一个表情。迪克扬着头。达米安头昂得更高。蝙蝠侠低低咕哝一声，可能是在叹息。

“不要干涉到任务，”他说。“我不会再警告第二次。走小巷——还有要 ** _一起_** 合作。”

他的声音里包含了同等程度的蝙蝠侠和爸爸，并且不容许任何人置喙。两人不再多言，只是嘀咕了一句“是的先生。”达米安沉默得有些离奇了，迪克趁机看向他——好好地看他。他的脸上是一如既往的夜巡表情，但更紧绷。他的下颚绷紧。迪克无法看到他的眼睛，不能准确判断，但他认为达米安看起来……在 ** _担心。_**

但他并没有显露出来。

“嘿，”他说。达米安发出了一声只可能代表“嘿”或者“如果你再发出其他声音我就会让你的人生变成活生生的地狱”或是介乎于两者之间感情的声音。迪克勇敢地说下去。“我不觉得这会奇怪。你有男朋友。我只是惊讶因为，你知道。是你。”

达米安嗤了一声。

“以及，好吧。他看起来对你来说有点太好了，”迪克小声嘟哝。

“他对我来说的确太好了，”达米安傲慢地说，但口吻中带着真正的感情。达米安顿了顿。“他认为我们对你幼小无辜的心灵造成了创伤。”

现在轮到迪克嗤笑了。达米安，罕见地展现出了同胞爱，一手按在迪克的脑袋上。他的手套很重，屈指揉乱了迪克的头发。迪克得低下头才能藏起脸上的笑。

接着小巷尽头有影子一闪而过。达米安收回手，立刻追了上去；迪克紧紧跟着他。

“但是你知道，”迪克边跑边说，“这真的——”

“罗宾，”达米安厉声说。“如果你又要给我玩那种荒谬的文字游戏，我现在会就地把你开膛破肚。”

迪克闭嘴了。

 

“他辣吗？”阿尔忒弥斯突然问道。迪克抬头看她。

“谁辣吗？”他问。她翻了个白眼。

“你哥哥的男朋友，”她说。迪克真心希望他们能够穿越回时间，阻止他的队友关心达米安的爱情生活。正义联盟通讯簿里肯定有人会有时间机器——他事后得去看看。

“我不知道，”他说。他从未考虑过将科林列为辣的那种。他看起来更像是谁家走丢的小狗狗。

阿尔忒弥斯坐在他旁边。

“好吧，告诉我他长什么样，”她咧嘴笑起来。

“我们不要训练的吗？”迪克问。“任务呢？你不想去覆盖掉沃利的游戏存档吗？”

“不想，”阿尔忒弥斯快活地说。她抱起手臂，靠在椅背上，盯着他。迪克投降了。到了眼下这个地步还是坦白从宽比较容易。

“我猜他更偏向可爱那边的？”迪克不确定地说。他从未认真考虑过这件事。阿尔忒弥斯满意地唔了一声，示意他继续。“他是红头发——”

“呃啊，”阿尔忒弥斯说，吐出舌头。她仰头举起一只手。“红头发。可以住口了。”

迪克对此完全没有任何意见。

 

哥谭中学放学时，科林正站在台阶旁。他看起来十分格格不入，穿着老旧的帽衫和磨损的运动鞋，被一群穿着艾伯克龙比格子呢制服的小孩包围。有谁的奶奶不快地看了他一眼。如果他注意到了的话，他也没表现出任何情绪。他看到迪克时挥了挥手。

“嘿，”他咧嘴笑着。这笑容有感染力；迪克也笑起来。“达米安在车里等着。”

这说得通。上一次达米安踏足哥谭中学时，教务长指天划地发誓说如果再让他看到达米安，不管是不是韦恩继承人，他都会立刻报警，布鲁斯不得不捐了一栋新的体育馆来确保大家的感情如初——所以说真的，迪克完全不介意超级小子砸烂了那个地方。

科林让迪克先钻进车里。达米安坐在另一头，所以迪克选择了靠车门的位置。科林爬过他坐在了两人之间。迪克看着达米安将手臂放在科林座位靠背上。他的手指蹭过科林的肩膀。

当科林冲他微笑时，达米安回以一个微笑。只是微微翘起嘴角，难以察觉。但的确是一个微笑。达米安的微笑。这个曾经带着针对表情看着迪克的人，宣称任何享受浪漫喜剧片的人都应该被吊死。

迪克的大脑炸裂。

他们最后停在一家冰淇淋商店，据说这样科林才能对迪克解释一些事。达米安，另一方面来说，很明显对确定迪克的心灵不受创伤没有任何兴趣。他全程都盯着科林，这件事本身就足够伤害迪克的了。

“没关系的，”当他们点的东西上来时，迪克安慰科林。“真的。我的精神没有受到惊吓或者什么的——你们在约会是很棒的。”

他们的女侍应的目光为此多停留了一秒，眼神好奇。达米安给了她一个表情，清晰地表达出了如果她还不走开的话接下来会发生什么事情。

“只是——我不明白，”迪克说。“你这么好。而他却这么……”他搜索着词汇，接着只是吐出一句，“ ** _达米安。_** ”

科林笑起来。达米安皱眉。

“好吧，我喜欢他，”科林说。他偷偷环视一圈四周，接着倾身靠近。“别担心。我不会对任何人透露——”他举起双手放在头上，食指竖起来，模拟蝙蝠侠的头罩“—— ** _那个秘密。_** ”

迪克的奶昔掉在了地上。达米安一手拍在了额头上。

“我被一群蠢货包围了，”他抱怨道。他招来侍应。“续杯。”

 

“出什么事了吗？”梅根问。

迪克完全不知道她为什么要这么问。他只是平躺在地板上而已。

梅根小心翼翼靠近。他能够看到其他队员跟在她身后——沃利和阿尔忒弥斯甚至没费心掩藏自己的好奇。卡尔德最起码还体面地假装他正在寻找自己在屋里落下什么的东西。超级小子的表情很困惑。

“你没受伤吧？”他问。

“身体上没有，”迪克回答。

“是因为大哥和他的爱人那事吗？”阿尔忒弥斯插话。迪克寻摸了一阵抱枕，接着抓住一个扔向她。

“我 ** _受到创伤了，_** ”迪克告诉他们。所有人交换一个表情。终于，沃利耸耸肩，他用脚趾挤了挤迪克。

“好吧，哥们儿，”他说，“但是梅根的表演就要开始了，你能不能稍微在离电视远一点的地方受创伤去？”

 

迪克回到家时，达米安房间的门半掩着。他小心翼翼推开；达米安斜靠在床头，读书。他的猫蜷缩在他的脚边。

“你可以进来，”他头也不抬地说。

迪克坐在床脚。他的手指敲击着膝盖。终于，达米安的目光从书上移开了。

“你是想说什么呢，还是单纯为了感受气氛才来的？”他问。迪克哼了一声。

“你不担心吗？”他问。“科林知道了。”

“不怎么担心，”达米安回答。迪克皱眉。

“他可能会受伤，”他说。达米安放下书。

“科林能够照顾好自己，”他说。他冲着迪克露出一个刮刀般锋利的微笑。迪克决定暂时搁置这个话题；他从床上滑下去，走向门口。达米安打了个响指。

“顺便一提，理查德，”他说。“向你的队员们转告我对他们的问候。让火星人别那么叽叽喳喳。很烦人。”

迪克迅速滚了。

 

“这有点吓人，”阿尔忒弥斯说。

“我都说了他很邪恶！”沃利叫道，两手叉腰。梅根又从烤箱里拿出一盘饼干，沃利立刻扑了上去。

“我认为这很贴心啊，”梅根说。“他在用他自己的方式保护你！告诉他我也说你好啊。"

迪克开始后悔没有把那句叽叽喳喳的评价转告给她。这可能会让梅根不那么喜欢达米安。

“我还是可以揍他，”超级小子提议。

“告诉你的哥哥和他的男朋友我希望他们永结同心，”卡尔德说。他甚至没在假装自己有尊严地不去八卦这件事了。

“我想要新队友，”迪克嘟哝。“还有新大哥。”

但科林可以留下，他猜。

 


End file.
